Archangel
by Gina Callen
Summary: When Callen goes missing, a group of unlikely people come out of nowhere to offer their help, and reveal a secret that will change Callen's life in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I'm not too sure about this but It was mentioned that it would be good to see Airwolf in a crossover with NCIS:LA and then someone mentioned that I could write it, even though...truth be told I have never seen the series, So I am going on information on Wikipedia and IMDB and the amazing Blackbear53 who's love of Airwolf may actually see this turn out alright.

This is as is the others a work in progress.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Archangel.<strong>

Chapter 1

Hetty looked around at her agents frustrated.

Sam was all but growling, Kensi and Deeks looked tired.

It had been a month since Callen had gone against orders and gone undercover looking for Sam who had been taken by a Mexican drug cartel. Sam had made it out, rescued by Granger, Kensi and Deeks.

Callen had been seen by them all but the leader had pegged Callen for a fed and had dragged him forcibly into his jeep, knocked him cold and driven off leaving the rest of the team stunned and helpless to rescue him.

A few hours ago the team had seen satellite footage of the cartel leader entering a cantina in a small Mexican town the first sighting of him they'd had in a month.

Sam, Kensi and Deeks had gone down there and missed him by hours, although there was talk of Senior Rodriguez dragging around a starved and injured American federales in chains.

Granger turned to them annoyed, "Agent Callen made his bed, there is nothing more we can do, we have been ordered to stay out of Mexico by SECNAV, unless he comes to the US. As of now Agent Callen is to be declared missing."

"No!" Sam yelled, having a flashback about the last agent they had to declare missing, "We know where he is…we have to get him out!"

Hetty shook her head, "I am sorry but _**my**_ hands are tied." She said.

Kensi shot Deeks a look of anguish.

"There's gotta be something we can do, we can't leave him!" she pleaded looking at Hetty.

Hetty sighed, "I don't…"She stopped as her desk phone rang and moved to answer it, the others standing around feeling helpless.

"Hetty Lange." She said as she picked up the phone, "Excuse me…what?!"

The main door knocked and the voice on the other end repeated, "I said let me in Henrietta."

Hetty smiled and let out a small laugh as she put the phone down, "Mr. Hanna would you mind letting our guest in and showing him to my office." She said.

Sam walked to the main door and opened it to find a man dressed in white with an eye patch over his right eye. "Agent Hanna, I am so pleased to finally meet you." He said holding out his hand.

Sam looked at him and shook his hand, "And you are…?" he asked guardedly.

"You may call me Archangel." The man said and leaning on his white cane walked with a limp towards Hetty ignoring Granger who had stepped up.

"Excuse me who do you think you are?" Granger asked.

"Assistant Director Owen Granger, you always were a brown nose, go and play in your sand box while the grownups talk." Archangel said and walked past him as Sam smiled.

* * *

><p>"Micheal…It is good to see you still alive." Hetty said with a smile as she walked around the desk.<p>

"Likewise," Archangel said shaking her hand. "You know why I am here." He said sinking into the chair near her desk.

Hetty looked blank, "How did you know Michael?" she asked.

Archangel smiled, "How do I always know." He said, "You think I would let him get cut off by your government and not do anything?"

"Your government?" Granger asked walking over to them, "This is a secure facility, and you don't work for our government?"

Archangel laughed, "Trust me I have clearance, and no…I work above the government."

Granger stared at him, "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Archangel, that is all you need to know and we are wasting time," He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, "Do you have a plan or do I call his brother?"

"Who's brother?" Granger asked confused.

"Why Mr. Callen's brother," Hetty smiled, "How is Stringfellow nowadays?" she asked.

"He is still coming to terms with the loss of Dominic Santini, but his new partner Jo is fitting in well."

"Callen has a brother?" Sam said listening in from the doorway.

Archangel smiled, "Two, half brothers, St. John and Stringfellow, they share the same mother…"

"Does G know?" Sam asked angry that they all seemed to know something that Callen did not.

"No…Mr. Hanna and until such time as it is safe for him to know about his brothers I would appreciate your silence." Hetty ordered.

"So do we send the wolf in to get him out?" Archangel asked.

* * *

><p>Stringfellow Hawke sat at the end of the pier by the lake next to his house and played a haunting melody on his cello. His new blue hound puppy Nic sat faithfully as his feet and listened in. He thought back to the times when his old dog Tet had sat and done the same thing.<p>

Sue Santini walked down the dock carrying a coffee and sat a few yards back to listen to him play, she knew something was eating him but had no idea what, She wondered if his brother Sinjin was in trouble, but String hadn't said a word all morning.

String himself stopped playing, it was not helping, and his gut was churning too much, Sue's sister Jo had left for work earlier that morning and had promised to call when she heard from Archangel who had cancelled a meeting with them saying he had urgent business in Los Angeles. He knew that had to be what was bothering him, but he didn't know why.

He picked his cello up and walked back towards the house, Nic following dutifully behind. He stopped as he reached Sue, "Company's coming." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

Knowing better than to argue she headed back to the house to make coffee.

* * *

><p>Kensi, Deeks, Sam, Nell and Hetty looked out over the view as they flew over the mountains and the lake seeing the huge mansion sized house on the edge of the lake.<p>

"Wow, that's a house!" Deeks exclaimed.

The others smiled, "Stringfellow has lived in his cabin here for years, he lives here with his girlfriend Sue Santini, Sister of his partner Jo, and she's at work right now."

The Helicopter landed and they all got out.

"Where is he?" Sam asked, "Surely he heard us land."

Archangel smiled, "He knew we were coming before we did, he'll be inside."

They walked into the house and String was sitting at his kitchen bar drinking coffee, "Archangel…coffee's ready." He called not looking.

"Stringfellow, I have guests with me," Archangel said.

String smiled, "I know, Hetty…I have your tea brewing." He said as he stood to greet them.

Hetty held out her arms to Clara's middle son, "Stringfellow, it has been a long time," she said as she pulled him in for a hug.

"You brought people?" String said looking at the others who were staring at the priceless works of art in his house. String glared at them and turned to face up to Archangel. "You brought them here?" he snapped.

"String…" Archangel started.

"Mr. Hawke, Nell Jones." Nell interjected holding out her hand, "I'm the technical analyst, I'm here to provide tech support to you."

"Tech support why, and why are you here Hetty?" String turned to the small woman who was one of the few welcome in his cabin. She looked sadly at him as he pieced the reason for her visit up in his mind, "G's missing?" String said "It was G…not Sinjin?"

Hetty nodded, "I am afraid so,"

* * *

><p>Sam, Kensi and Deeks stopped at an oil painting of two people over the mantel piece, the man they didn't know but the woman was familiar, "That's her…G's mom!"<p>

String walked up behind them, "Yeah, we thought she died when I twelve in 1962, but it turned out that she had survived and was working for the firm and had gone deep cover. She didn't surface again until 1974 when she was found shot on the beach, we found her, but our brother and sister were missing, we found Amy after she died but didn't find out about G until he joined the firm." He took a sip of his coffee and sank into a plush armchair. Sue walked over and sat on the arm next to him and he held her lovingly taking comfort in her presence.

"Why haven't you told him, if you know of his existence, why not look him up, and tell him he has family?" Nell asked.

"It's not that simple." String sighed, "How do we explain that both I and my brother are here and we never looked for him,"

"Why didn't you?" Kensi asked.

"Because we didn't know he existed, until I found Sinjin I thought I was the only one left."

"So you're a Callen too?" Deeks asked.

String shook his head, "St. John and I had a different father, Alan Hawke…He died in the same boating accident that we thought killed our mother, and Callen was Mom's maiden name."

"So why haven't you contacted him since?" Kensi asked.

String shrugged and got up, he did not like people at the best of times and this was starting to feel just a little too much like an interrogation. "You'll stay here tonight and I'll go in, in the morning and bring G here."

"You don't have a plan or back up, how you gonna get G out safely?" Sam asked.

String smirked with the same smiled that Callen had, "I have some help." He said cryptically.

"I'll take their bags upstairs String," Sue said as she kissed his cheek, "You get the grill on for your fish."

"Fish?" Deeks asked.

String smiled, "You stay in my home you eat fish,"

He got up and walked to the kitchen, "Sinjin and Caitlin are coming." He said and poured two more coffee cups.

Kensi, Deeks and Sam looked out of the window and saw nothing… for a moment then a helicopter appeared on the horizon.

"How does he do that?" Deeks asked.

Hetty shrugged and sipped her tea.

* * *

><p>The second Helicopter landed and two people walked up to the house, "String? Do we have company?" Sinjin asked as he walked in with his wife, Caitlin."<p>

"St. John." Hetty said as he entered.

"Whoo! Aunt Hetty!" He grinned and picked her up spinning her around to the amazement of all in the room, with the notable exception of Stringfellow and Archangel.

"Aunt…Hetty?" The three federal agents and one technical analyst said in unison.

"St. John you put me down right now!" Hetty admonished.

He grinned and looked around at the people crowding his brother's main room. His face suddenly darkened over, "String?" he called worriedly.

"It's G…he's missing." Stringfellow told his older brother.

"We going in the wolf?" he asked.

String nodded, "In the morning, I'm assuming that we need more Intel and that Archangel is already getting us the information we need."

"Indeed I am." Archangel said.

"Tonight then little brother we plan and eat, and then we save G." Sinjin said. He turned to the others in the room, "I take it you all work with G, I'm St. John Hawke, oldest brother, and this is my wife Caitlin Hawke-O'Shaunessy, ex-cop and one hell of a pilot."

String walked back into the kitchen as Nic lay down at Sinjin's feet and yawned. The others sat around looking expectantly at Hetty, "We need to get in there first," Sam said, "Lay the groundwork, I mean I am sure you guys know what you are doing but you aren't federal agents you could get hurt."

St. John straightened up in his chair, "I'm an ex-CIA agent and we work freelance for the Firm which is a covert branch of the CIA," He stopped as Archangel nodded allowing him to continue. "G is our brother, and we will do everything we can to get him back."

"Sam…" Nell interrupted. "Archangel had allowed me access to some of the firm's data on the area where we think Callen is, I'm getting something now." She told him.

String and Sinjin came in at this, String picked up a remote control and pointed it at the oil painting of Alan and Clara, which moved up to reveal a huge plasma screen.

"Put it on the screen." String ordered.

* * *

><p>They watched as a door to a dusty adobe building opened, Rodriguez walked out pulling Callen along behind him, he was bruised and bleeding, his left eye was swollen shut and he stumbled as he was yanked by his chain.<p>

The men nearby laughed as he fell and the people in the mansion looked shocked at how much weight he had lost, his skin looked torn and his lips cracked.

He fell to the floor and coughed a few times, blood flecked the corner of his mouth as he stood up.

Nell cut the feed and looked at them all shocked.

"He'll need medical attention when we get him back." She said ignoring the impulse she had to curl into a ball and cry at the sight of him.

String looked at his brother and nodded, "We'll take the wolf out tonight."

"You just saw your brother in that state and you want to walk the dog?!" Sam asked incredulously.

Both String and Sinjin gave identical grins, "The wolf is no dog and G isn't gonna be there any longer than he has to be." String promised.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N those who know me will know I am away right now for work, however I found a really sweet internet cafe and the owner let me spend a few extra hours finishing this off this morning, without charging me extra, (Apparently he is a fan of my writing, boosted my ego no end I will admit.) So I will say thank you to him. I am posting this one as the internet here isn't brilliant, and Eric is no more, as he has a bullet hole through his middle. I am getting a replacement a week or so after i get back which I have just been told is Tuesday. so I will be able to work at home. Thank you all for your patience, and I have updated this one as i still had it on my flash drive.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Callen's head jerked up as he heard the door open and footsteps come down the wooden stairs into the basement where he was being held.

He could only just focus through one eye, it was only marginally less swollen that the other one, the pain was intense but not as bad as it had been, for a while he had thought he was going to remain blind. However, a few days ago, he had started getting his sight back, fuzzy as it was; it was there. He had nearly cried with relief; however, he was not giving an inch. He knew it was a matter of time before Sam came to rescue him, he told himself again.

He looked over in the corner and saw a cocky version of himself leaning against the wall, 'Who are you kidding?' His alter ego snappily remarked. 'You've been gone for months, they don't want to find you...look...' the scene before him changed, the wall dissipated and the bullpen lit up in front of him like a scene on a stage in a theatre.

Kensi and Deeks were working in the bullpen as Sam strolled in.

"Working hard?" he asked.

Kensi and Deeks laughed, "Yes boss," Deeks replied, "You know since Callen left and you've been put in charge things are running much more smoothly around here."

Sam laughed, "Yeah, no more whining G man...I have no family, I don't know my name, no one loves me..." Sam said mockingly.

"Well he got that one right, I mean, how could we trust him, every chance he got he'd go lone wolf on us and get into trouble, well we don't need him, I mean he's so needy, how can anyone like that be a federal agent?" Kensi sniped.

"We don't need him, he's worthless, doesn't even merit paperwork," Sam laughed, "It's not like anyone will care if he's dead."

The scene faded and Callen let out a sob he could not hold in any longer.

He winced as he felt a hand in his hair pulling his head back, "Well...Mr. Federal Agent...crying like a baby, why are you still here, still hanging on, and no one is looking for you gringo." Rodriguez laughed, "I am thinking of hiring you out to one of my brothels, make you earn your keep, when you stop being so ugly, or maybe I will shoot you, leave your body out in the desert, will anyone miss you I wonder?"

Callen slumped in defeat, he had done what he needed to he knew that his team were safe, but damn if the fact that they had not found him yet did not hurt a lot. He wondered briefly if this was how Dom had felt while he was waiting for the team to find him.

"I tried ransoming you to your government; you know that they would not pay for your safe return?" Rodriguez laughed again. "So I did some digging...Found some interesting stuff on you...G...Callen. There are some very high up people keeping tabs on you."

Callen looked up in surprise, not once had he used his own name.

"Oh yes I know who you are, I know what you are worth...but do you I wonder?" Rodriguez asked.

"Not going to trade, I won't tell government secrets." Callen managed to get out.

"Government secrets...this is worth so much more, it is no wonder you tried to hide it, I mean you...a federal agent having access to that..."

"What?" Callen asked confused.

"Your family being who they are, they must have traded a lot to allow you to keep your job after your brother stole her."

"I don't have a brother, your information is wrong." Callen snapped.

Rodriguez looked surprised, "My information is never wrong, and even if your government will not pay for you, and we can't get what we want your family will pay handsomely to see their youngest safe."

Callen laughed, "Now I know you're crazy, I don't have any family."

His reply was cut off by a punch in the gut by Rodriguez, "We will see who is right and who is wrong, I am sure your family can spare 3 million dollars for you, all we have to do is ask nicely."

He opened a laptop and plugged it into a large video camera, he switched a bright light behind him on and Callen flinched as he was illuminated from all sides, his bare torso on show to everyone.

"As you can see Mr. Hawke your brother is unharmed...well ok so not unharmed, but not dead either, I want Airwolf and three million dollars in untraceable cash, in 24 hours, or he will join your mother and sister...in hell."

Callen blinked into the light, Rodriguez must be losing it to go so far as to create a video, he had no idea who this Hawke was but he hoped he was not missing anyone. He looked away from the light hoping that this man would be able to see he wasn't who Rodriguez thought he was and that whomever this man was missing would be able to see that and know his brother was safe.

* * *

><p>String jogged down the stairs a bag of medical supplies in his hand, Sue stood up and walked over to him, "You be careful ok?" she pleaded the worry in her voice evident.<p>

He turned and kissed her, "I'll be fine, watch my stuff." He said shooting a look at the others in the room.

He stopped surprise on his face as he noticed that Kensi, Deeks and Sam were all checking their weapons, "Where do you think you guys are going?"

"With you. You think you, your brother and a wolf will be enough to get G out of there safely?" Sam asked.

"No." String turned to his brother who had just jogged down the stairs, "Sinjin, tell them…no…"

Saint John looked at his brother and the others, "We can fit them in String, it means more help to get G out, and they know him." He argued back. He had been thinking about it, and he was thinking that taking them would be a good idea, if they worked with Hetty and G they could be trusted to keep a secret.

"There won't be enough room when we get G." String argued, knowing that there was no way he would go against what his brother decided.

Saint John did some mental calculations and realized that String was right; "We can take two of you, Aunt Hetty?" he called and nodded to an alcove.

She followed him and listened to his proposal.

A few minutes later the pair of them walked back into the main room, where String was glaring at the team from Los Angeles and they were equally glaring back at him.

"Ms Blye…Mr. Hanna, you will be going with Saint John and Stringfellow. Before you leave, you will need to sign this confidentiality form. What you see and where you see it will be is confidential and no one, apart from the people in this room are allowed to know where it is. Do you understand?" She asked them.

"Will signing this means that we can go and save G and stop messing around?" Sam asked.

Hetty, Sue, Sinjin and String all nodded in unison.

Sam looked at Kensi, "Sign it." He growled and grabbed his sheet from Hetty and signed it.

"Very well Mr. Hanna, you and Ms Blye, get your gear and you will head out with the boys, bring our boy back Mr. Hanna."

Sam nodded solemnly, Hetty may have vouched for the Hawke brothers and she said that they were G's family, but until he knew that G was safe, he was not going to rest.

* * *

><p>Callen groaned as he was hit by another wave of pain, "Your family didn't contact me, and my people know they got the message, they really didn't want you did they. I even contacted a little man where you worked, Eric? He was too busy to talk and your boss and team have gone away for the weekend…I almost feel sorry for you." He picked up a vinegar dipped wet sponge and lay it against the open cuts on Callen's torso he flinched and then screamed as Rodriguez hit the button that shot 2000 volts of current through his body, "I said almost." He grinned apologetically as Callen hung breathing shallow, "If I don't get my money, then I will kill you." He told him and walked towards the door, "Well, it is time for dinner, do you care to join me... No?" He laughed as he closed the door and left.<p>

Callen's body still shook with the aftershocks of the electric current that had run through him. The words that he'd heard ran through him as his stomach growled on smelling the food from upstairs, he had lost count on how long he had been there, it was in reality 6 weeks but in his mind he had been there for months, days had run into weeks, his mind losing all track of time.

The door opened again and a man brought a hunk of cornbread and a tin cup full of water, "Food." He snarled dropping Callen to the floor with a thud as he undid the shackles that were holding him. He threw the plate towards him, the bread falling onto the mud floor in front of him and the water spilling from the mug.

Ignoring him Callen scrambled towards the food like a starving man, he drank as much of the water as was left in the cup and ate the bread not even bothering to wipe the dirt off.

"You federales are pigs." The man laughed and walked off…leaving Callen retching in the corner.

He curled up in a ball, trying to keep warm in the cool basement.

The Jeep drove through the canyon, Sam and Kensi both wearing blindfolds and holding tight to the roll bar.

Finally, the jeep stopped and they heard Sinjin and String get out of the Jeep.

"You gonna take this off us now?" Sam growled. He blinked as it was removed from his head; Kensi was blinking adjusting to the gloom of the cavern, which was brighter than it had been behind the blindfold.

"You ok?" she asked Sam.

Sam nodded, blindfolded was not his favorite way to be.

"Where are we?" He asked.

String let out a derisive laugh, "If we were gonna tell you that we wouldn't have blindfolded you." He threw two jumpsuits at Kensi and Sam, "Try these on, Hanna you look about the same build as Dom was so this should fit you, Kensi, this is Sue's you're about the same size."

"Thank you…a flight suit?" Kensi asked.

String nodded, "Yeah, for the wolf."

"Plane?" Sam asked doing up the fasteners on the suit.

Saint John walked past them and laughed, "Hardly…follow me."

Sam and Kensi followed him down a cavern where the sound of a helicopter engine starting up assailed their ears.

They both stopped dead looking at the sleek, state of the art helicopter in front of them.

"What the HELL is that?!" Sam shouted over the sound.

Saint John smiled, "This is Airwolf. This is how we are going to get G. back."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sitting inside the state of the art computer driven helicopter was a stunned Sam. This was obviously military hardware and there was no way the government would let this out of their hands.

String sat in the pilots seat and Sin Jin took the back, Sam and Kensi sat in spare seats with helmets on so that they could hear the others over the screech of the engines.

"This is amazing." Kensi said.

Beneath his visor Hawke smiled. "It is." he replied.

SinJin cut in, "I have coordinates for G, it should take us about 20 minutes to get there if we boost. we can coast it back if he's alright."

String nodded, "Hold on." he smirked and pressed the red button on the control yoke.

Both Sam and Kensi let out a surprised breath as the helicopter shot forward with the thrust from the jet engines.

They put down in a clearing a few miles from their target and Kensi and Sam took off their coveralls and readied themselves for the rescue of their friend.

"Sam, can you find us transport? We need to be able to get in and out quick." SinJin said as he took a large bag from the hold of the helicopter.

Sam nodded and headed off in the direction of a small farmhouse about a mile down the road.

"What do you have here?" Kensi asked, she smiled as SinJin took out a sniper rifle and a bunch of small arms and grenades.

"Sweet…" she smiled, "Who are you people?" She asked in awe at the array of weaponry they had at their disposal.

"G's brothers." SinJin replied and turned handing String a gun.

String finished securing the wolf as Kensi cleaned the rifle.

"Sam's coming." String said without looking up.

Kensi looked up and saw nothing. "You sure?" she asked.

String nodded and turned back to what he was doing.

Within moments a rattle of an engine was heard and a rusted old pick-up truck came around the bend and into view.

SinJin got out a map and as Sam parked up he lay it across the hood of the truck.

"This is the area we know that Rodriguez is keeping G in, we don't know which building and there are six buildings in this complex." SinJin started, "There is a ridge over to the south, there is enough cover for me to be able to cover you,"

"I'm a sniper, I could do that." Kensi offered.

SinJin nodded, "But could you fly the wolf?" He asked, "If something goes wrong I will need to be able to fly her as back up, besides it will help if G is rescued by you, Sam and String. He knows you two. "

Kensi nodded, she had to admit she did want to be in the thick of things when they got Callen out.

* * *

><p>Callen groaned as he again regained consciousness, he had no idea how long he had been out, hours, days, weeks, it meant nothing to him now.<p>

He pulled the small piece of now stale cornbread he had hidden in the waistband of his pants and he ate it carefully, his stomach rebelling at the thought of food even though he was starving.

He looked for water but he couldn't see any, he tried licking his lips and his mouth was dry. He coughed as a piece of the bread got stuck, wincing as his battered body rebelled against the movement.

He heard a movement on the floor above him, and scrambled back from the noise as much as he could.

The door at the top of the stairs opened and Senior Rodriguez walked down the stairs carrying a cattle prod.

"Agent Callen, Good morning, it is an anniversary for you, I thought we would celebrate." He smiled as Callen looked up at him confused.

"You have been here for nine months." He lied, his men had been blocking the light out every few hours to give the illusion of nightfall and make Callen lose all track of time.

"Nine months?" Callen croaked in disbelief.

"Your old team did not send the ransom money, they were not bothered with you. You should be grateful that I am a...merciful man, it is by my mercy that you live G. Callen….what does a grateful man say?" He asked.

Callen looked at him, Rodriguez stepped closer and knelt down grabbing Callen by a fistfull of hair. He pulled his head back, "What does a grateful man say?" He asked again.

He pressed the cattle prod against Callen's side and smiled as he screamed.

"Do not try my patience again." He said, "Your life depends now solely on your gratitude to me."

Callen looked down his breath hitching and tears spilling from his eyes, his tongue darted out to catch the precious moisture and Rodriguez pushed his mouth shut snapping his teeth on his tongue.

Callen pulled back as his mouth filled with blood.

He swallowed what he could knowing he was dehydrated, but spat some out.

"You have a choice Callen, you want food and drink, I have some here." he turned and took the lid off a tray of food Callen didn't even remember seeing bought into the room.

It was a bowl of hot broth and clear fresh water, his stomach screamed at him.

"Food is for the grateful, not for useless people. which are you?" he asked.

"Thank you...for your gratitude." Callen slumped against the wall in defeat.

Rodriguez lifted the spoon from the bowl of broth and gave him a sip of the warm liquid inside.

Callen sipped it gratefully.

"There, there...it is alright Callen, your family didn't want you, your friends didn't want you, I want you, you can work for me, do you want to work for me?" He asked, this was a tried and tested method to get absolute one hundred per cent loyalty in his men.

"Yes…" Callen sighed as Rodriguez put a comforting hand through the man's hair.

"Maria will come down and help you with something to eat, you need to rest." He said as if he were talking to a child.

Callen was so tired he didn't care, slowly his mind became foggy, all he knew was he had been somewhere bad, his team had deserted him and this man was helping him.

Senior Rodriguez smiled as he climbed back up the stairs as he left Maria feeding him the drugged broth.

"So are we killing him?" His second asked.

Rodriguez shook his head, "He had access to something far more valuable, if he can be turned he can be useful."

Antonio looked at his brother inquisitively, "He's a fed, he'll never turn. we haven't had him long enough."

"Ah little brother, you don't understand, he may have been here for six weeks our time, but he thinks he's been here for nine months and no one is going to change his mind, I have had our men feed him increasingly large amounts of Rohypnol over the past few weeks, he is so suggestive now that he would fly if we told him to."

Callen watched as Rodriguez turned into a woman, he suppressed a laugh at the thought.

"Shh now." Maria said spooning him more broth, "Senior Rodriguez is kind enough to care about you when others don't."

"I am grateful…" Callen slurred as he took another spoonful.

Rodriguez turned to his brother, "It won't be long now, we will have him working for me and then we will release him with instructions, he will bring us the biggest prize ever, just think about it Antonio, a helicopter that is a weapon so powerful, one that is so armed it cannot be beaten by another. we will be unbeatable brother."

Maria bought a mattress down and a thin blanket, "Here, sleep on this, I will bring you more food later." she smiled, "Drink this." she left a pitcher of water for him and helped him drink a glassful. His head became fuzzy and he lay down for a moment on the mattress, his eyes growing heavy and finally falling shut.

He awoke to noise upstairs, loud bangs and crashing.

The door opened and Maria and Rodriguez came down the stairs.

"What's happening?" Callen asked his senses still dulled.

"People are coming, they want to take you and hurt you." He said,

Callen looked scared, "Why?" he asked.

"They want to hurt you because they don't care about, they hate you, you were too much trouble to deal with but you know about them and their secret, they want to make sure you never tell."

Callen grabbed a gun.

"Let them come." He snarled aiming haphazardly at the door.


End file.
